The Journey
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: As life changes, the Rangers who started it all reflect on being Rangers. MMPR Era, no 'ships. Complete.
1. Jason

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry!

A/N: This is a series of short-shorts about the orignial Five in a first person-stream of concious pov.

I stood in a world far beyond the Youth Center, homework and girls and he changed my life. I never understood, really, but as I looked at him, a man trapped beyond us all, with wisdom and knowledge I could only dream of, something happened. Something passed between us, a promise, perhaps, knowledge, certainly. My world expanded in that instant and I knew that I would never be able to walk away from what I had been asked to do. Even as Zack called me away, I promised him, Zordon, my leader and mentor, with my eyes, that I would not leave him alone in his fight.

Even though I followed my friends, I knew that Zordon knew I would return. Alone or with them, it wouldn't matter. I had committed myself. I would be his red ranger, his leader, until I could no longer serve.

That assurance gave me a strength that my friends, my team, needed. There was no question of it, my acceptance, tacit and unspoken, would lead to theirs. I hadn't wanted to advise them on using the morphers, but when they were ready, I took my chance and they followed.

Nobody can describe morphing; it's too personal and too powerful all at once. But when I opened my eyes and looked upon the world through that visor, with my team about me, I knew that this was the destiny I'd been given, and it was everything that was right in the world. I was the Red Ranger.


	2. Zack

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry!

_Who is this guy?_ I wondered, looking at my teammates; who, indeed. He had broken into our home, taken away our mentor and kidnapped our leader. I could see the worry and uncertainty in the faces of the three others left, could hear it in the faint tremble in Alpha's speech circuits. I ran a finger over my shirt for a moment, letting my mind settle.

_Tommy._

I glanced at the others again, Tommy knew something, there was something about that too smooth response of his that just screamed out he knew something. The question was (as ever) what? I needed to talk to him again. The others needed something to do. I looked at Trini; she was watching me, fear glimmering in her eyes, but also the calm serenity that was her trademark. She nodded at me slightly, as if giving me permission. I took a deep breath and looked at Kim and then back to her, she nodded again.

"All right," I said, "here's the plan." The others turned to me, surprise in Kim's eyes, while Billy looked almost grateful that I'd spoken up. I squared my shoulders and issued the orders, because I was called 'The Dancing Clown' but I was more. I am more. I am, and will always be, a Black Ranger.


	3. Trini

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry!

I don't want to leave. It feels right, and yet something's wrong. I can't explain it. It is right for me to leave, my path is leading me away from Angel Grove, but there is someone, something; I haven't done something. I think it's because of Aisha. She's right, but she's not. I'm not sure Aisha's ready for what I'm leaving her. If I stay, if I give up my destiny, I might be able to save Tommy from becoming The White Ranger, and keep Kim safe, but I'd tear a hole in the Three Ninjas and that is one of the worst things I could do to my new brothers and sister.

All I can do is hope that Zordon realizes that Aisha will need more support than I did. She will need someone she can talk to and I will be too far gone to reach out.

I have no talent to see the future as I know that Tommy does; not that he will acknowledge that talent, but I know my staying will bring more harm to our cause than if I leave. And so I will pack my bags, go to the airport and smile, because that is the better choice for my team. I am logic with emotion, and so I am and will always be the Yellow Ranger.


	4. Kimberly

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry!

I am no longer the Pterodactyl. There are those, who do not, who cannot understand, and might argue that this is a statement I should have uttered a year ago. They do not know, or understand, our power. When I look at Billy, though, I can see the same emotion that fills me, grief. Even if the Pterodactyl and the Triceratops Zords were transformed a year ago to the Firebird and the Unicorn, the familiar spirits had been there. They had given us strength when we were new, and had supported us through two years of uncertainty. The final link to what we once were, to Jason, Trini and Zack, are gone.

I look at Tommy, and I can see the guilt is already waging a war on his heart. Poor Tommy, in the beginning he'd be one of us, from mistakes to triumphs, he'd been the missing element. When Rocky, Adam and Aisha became our Red, Black and Yellow Rangers, it had begun. Tommy wanted to be perfect, from being the perfect boyfriend, to the perfect leader and he wasn't. I had seen it, and Billy had seen it, even if the others had not. They do not understand yet, Tommy needs control, and if he cannot control his civilian life, he will struggle for more control over the Rangers and his leadership. This, I can fight, however, and so, I bury my grief and anger, and step forward, preparing and planning to draw Tommy away from his guilt.

After all, what else does a Pink Ranger do, except care for her team and keep them whole.


	5. Billy

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry!

I am the last original. Kim leaves in the morning to chase her dream, and I will be the last of the original Rangers. Rocky, Adam and Aisha do not see it that way, to them, Tommy is as much an original as I am, and Kat still sees us as superheroes she could never be equal to. I know, however, that I am the last original, and my heart bleeds. The uniforms have not changed, but the people have. I watch Rocky in Red and I can only feel hopeless, because Rocky is given respect that _Jason_ earned. When he orders civilians away from battle, they go, because _Jason_ instilled that obedience.

Adam, at least, respects his predecessor's actions. Although it was Zack who made the deal with the media, Adam honors it. He does not ask why he must; he simply does what Zack promised. Aisha, oh Aisha, she is the hardest one to reconcile. Although she has the same heart as Trini, she does not understand us, or what being a Yellow really means. Aisha depends on Kim for the knowledge of what to do or say, and knows she isn't right for the job. Perhaps I am the only one who sees that she knows she will be lost without Kim.

As for myself, I continue on as the self-appointed inventor and repair man for the team. The others will see only Billy-the-scientist, always caught up in this research, or that project. They will not see the secret Trini kept, that Kim suspected and that Jason and Zack never suspected. For as much as I lack understanding of social interactions, like many Blue Rangers before me, I see far more than anyone else.


	6. Tommy

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry!

The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers are gone. There is no wake to remember them, no ceremony to pass the torch. There is only a single moment, noticed only by Zordon, Alpha, Billy and I. As I look at the others, I can see the bewildered anguish Rocky feels as he stares at Tanya as Yellow Zeo, he feels Aisha's leaving keenly. No less emotional is Adam, who hides behind his quiet mask, with only the glint of tears in his eyes to show his pain. The Three Ninjas are gone, ripped apart by the tides of war; and only two have been cast upon our familiar shore.

They will never recover.

I know this, as I know Kat feels guilty at her relief that Tanya came and Aisha left. I don't doubt Kat will miss Aisha, but we both knew Aisha was not the Yellow we needed.

I look at Tanya and I _know_ that she is the missing link. The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers we may not be; but we are the Power Rangers Zeo, and it is our turn.

I cleared my throat, and looked at my team. Once all eyes were on me, I gathered my Green strength, collected my White intuition and took up the mantel now mine. I am now the Red Ranger.


	7. Zordon

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry!

I'm glad it's Andros. Not because of whom he is, but that it is not Jason, Billy or one of the others. Andros will do as I ask, but I do not think I could ask Jason or Billy for this. I know they could never kill me.

As I watch Andros and Karone fight to end the war, I remember a different time and place. It was a time when fearless brown eyes had taken my request as a challenge and had gone on to boldly become my Red Ranger. From the start, Jason was a Ranger, and had always done me proud.

Zack had been next to understand, even if I had not seen it. I had been at the mercy of the evil Green Ranger and Jason kidnapped as well. Zack had not questioned what he did; he had simply chosen to do it. Trini had been next, on her last day. The irony was bittersweet, but she would, no doubt, carry that lesson on into her life. I would have liked to see what she became. Kimberly had learned about being a Ranger when Rito Revolto had destroyed the Zords. It had made me proud to see her put aside her grief and anger to help Tommy and the others, and even prouder to see them turn around and give her the same comfort.

Billy was the surprise. As his understanding of Rangers had grown, it gave him confidence he had sorely needed. It honestly felt like he had not changed until that day in the Power Chamber when he had stepped down rather than duke out who was right and who was wrong. But that was Billy, a man who saw so much more than anyone else seemed to understand.

My five made me smile, because they are true heroes, and I find myself borrowing their courage to be firm as Andros's saber fell. As the glass shattered and my essence began to spread and cast a final thought out ward, hoping that the five would hear me.

_It is not forever, my Rangers. Know that you have always been special to me and that I love you far more deeply than you could ever imagine._

A/N: Yeah, it's weird, but hey...while working on this, I figured out Who Heals the Healers?! Look for the new version to start in the next few days. *Grins*


End file.
